Anaconda (film)
| writer = | starring = | music = Randy Edelman | cinematography = Bill Butler | editing = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States Brazil | language = English Portuguese | budget = $45 million | gross = $136 million }} Anaconda is a 1997 American-Brazilian adventure horror film directed by Luis Llosa and starring Jennifer Lopez, Ice Cube, Jon Voight, Eric Stoltz, Jonathan Hyde and Owen Wilson. It focuses on a documentary film crew in the Amazon rainforest that are captured by a snake hunter who is hunting down a giant, legendary green anaconda. The film received mixed reviews but was a box office success. It was followed by a series of films. Plot A poacher hides from an unknown creature in his boat. While it breaks through the boat and attempts to catch the poacher, he commits suicide by shooting himself to prevent the beast from killing him. Meanwhile while shooting a documentary about a long-lost indigenous tribe known as the Shirishamas on the Amazon River, director Terri Flores and members of her crew including cameraman and childhood friend Danny Rich, production manager Denise Kalberg, her boyfriend, sound engineer Gary Dixon, visionary Warren Westridge, anthropologist Professor Steven Cale, and boat skipper Mateo come across stranded Paraguayan snake hunter Paul Serone and help him, believing he knows how to find the tribe they are searching for. Most of the crew are uncomfortable around Serone, and Cale clashes with him several times in regards to Shirishama lore. Later, while trying to free the boat's propeller from a rope, Cale is stung in the throat by a wasp inside his scuba regulator, which swells up his throat and leaves him unconscious. Serone performs an emergency cricothyrotomy, seemingly saving Cale's life. With that, Serone takes over as commander and captain of the boat and the crew. They are then forced to help him achieve his true goal: hunting down and capturing a giant record-breaking green anaconda he had been tracking. Later, Mateo gets lost and is the first victim to be killed by the anaconda, which coils around him before it snaps his neck near the boat where the poacher had been killed. A photograph in an old newspaper reveals that Mateo, Serone, and the unnamed poacher were actually working together as a hunting pair to catch animals, including snakes. The others try to find him while Gary works alongside Serone, who promises if they help him find the anaconda, he will help them get out alive. Later that night, the anaconda appears and attacks the boat crew. When Serone attempts to capture the snake alive, it coils around Gary and begins to crush him before killing and devouring him, causing Denise to mourn for the loss of her boyfriend. The survivors overcome Serone and tie him up for punishment. The next day, the boat becomes stuck at a waterfall, requiring Terri, Danny, and Westridge to enter the water to winch it loose. Denise confronts Serone and attempts to kill him in revenge for Gary's death, but he strangles her to death with his legs before dumping her corpse into the river. When the anaconda returns, Westridge distracts the snake enough for Terri and Danny to return to the boat while he ascends the waterfall. Danny and the freed Serone battle, as Westridge is coiled by the anaconda. Before it can kill him, the tree supporting the anaconda breaks, sending the group into the water and waking up Cale in the process. With Westridge killed by the anaconda in the fall, the snake attacks Danny and coils itself around him, only for Terri to shoot it in the head. An enraged Serone attacks Terri, only to be stabbed with a tranquilizer dart by Cale, who soon loses consciousness again. Danny punches the drugged Serone, knocking him into the river. However, Terri and Danny are soon captured when Serone catches up to them. He dumps a bucket of monkey blood on them and uses them as bait in an attempt to capture a second, much larger anaconda. The snake soon appears where it begins to coil itself around Terri and Danny and slowly suffocates them. They are caught in a net by Serone, but the snake breaks free. Serone tries to flee, but the anaconda manages to prevent him from escaping by coiling itself around him before suffocating Serone to death. Terri and Danny cut their bonds and watch as the anaconda swallows Serone's body whole. Terri retreats to a building and finds a nest full of newborn anacondas, but the snake arrives and after it regurgitates Serone's still twitching corpse, it chases her up a smoke stack. Danny traps the anaconda by pinning its tail to the ground with a pickaxe and ignites a fire below the smoke shack which burns the snake. An explosion triggers which sends the burning anaconda flying out of the building and it plunges into the water, causing the snake to sink. As Terri and Danny recuperate on a nearby dock, the anaconda appears one final time. Somehow, Danny slams a splitting axe into the snake's head, finally killing it. Afterwards, Terri and Danny reunite with Cale, who begins to revive on the boat. As the three remaining survivors float downriver, they suddenly locate the natives for whom they were previously searching. They realize that Serone was right and resume filming their documentary. Cast * Jennifer Lopez as Terri Flores * Ice Cube as Danny Rich * Jon Voight as Paul Serone * Eric Stoltz as Dr. Steven Cale * Kari Wuhrer as Denise Kalberg * Jonathan Hyde as Warren Westridge * Owen Wilson as Gary Dixon * Vincent Castellanos as Mateo * Danny Trejo as Poacher * Frank Welker as Anaconda (voice) Production }} Gillian Anderson and Julianna Margulies were the first choices for the role of Terri Flores (whose last name was originally Porter), but the two passed due to scheduling conflicts with their respective series The X-Files and ER, before Jennifer Lopez signed on. Jean Reno was considered for the part of Paul Serone, until Jon Voight was cast. Filming took place in the mid-spring and summer 1996. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the film was composed and conducted by Randy Edelman and released by Edel Records. ;Track listing # Main Title (4:45) # Watching and Waiting (4:43) # Night Attack (2:47) # This Must Be Heaven (1:39) # Down River (2:43) # Seduction (3:27) # Travelogue (2:45) # Baiting the Line (2:47) # My Beautiful Anna... (conda) (2:54) # The Totem's Scared Ground (2:26) # Sarone's Last Stand (3:00) Sequels and crossover A sequel, Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid, was released to theaters in 2004. Three more films follows with a direct-to-video release, Anaconda 3: Offspring (2008), Anacondas: Trail of Blood (2009) and Lake Placid vs. Anaconda (2015), a crossover film with the Lake Placid franchise. Even though no characters from the first film appear in the sequels, the events of the first film are referenced by the character Cole Burris in the second film, when he says he knows a man (Warren Westridge) and another man (Danny Rich) that took a crew down to the Amazon, where they were attacked by snakes; in Lake Placid vs. Anaconda, character Will "Tully" Tull speaks to Reba about the same incident of the snakes in the Amazon, but no explicit mention of the characters. Reception Anaconda received generally negative reviews upon its release. Some critics did praise the film's effects, scenery, and tongue-in-cheek humor, but many criticized the acting, "forgettable" or "cardboard" characters, inaccuracies, and "boring" start. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a "rotten" rating of 40%, based on 50 reviews, with a weighted average of 4.72/10. The site's consensus reads: "Anaconda s pulpy pleasures are constricted by its own absurdity, but creature feature fans may enjoy its brazen silliness".[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/anaconda/ "Anaconda"]. Rotten Tomatoes On Metacritic, the film has a score of 37 out of 100, based on 20 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews".[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/anaconda "Anaconda"]. Metacritic Film critic Leonard Maltin awarded the film a mixed 2 out of a possible 4 stars, criticizing the film's "hokey" special effects and "expositionless" script but complimented the film's use of Brazilian locale and Voight's campy performance. Roger Ebert awarded the film 3 1/2 out of 4 stars and called it a "...slick, scary, funny Creature Feature, beautifully photographed and splendidly acted in high adventure style." Despite the initial negative reception, Anaconda has since become a cult classic, often viewed as being so-bad-it's-good. The film is listed in Golden Raspberry Award founder John Wilson's book The Official Razzie Movie Guide as one of The 100 Most Enjoyably Bad Movies Ever Made. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B-" on an A+ to F scale. Awards and nominations The film was nominated for six Razzie Awards in 1998 including Worst Picture (which lost to The Postman), Worst Actor (Jon Voight; which went to Kevin Costner for The Postman), Worst Director (awarded to Costner for The Postman), Worst Screenplay (lost to The Postman), Worst New Star ("the animatronic anaconda"; which went to Dennis Rodman for Double Team) and Worst Screen Couple (Voight and "the animatronic anaconda"; where they lost to Rodman and Jean-Claude Van Damme for Double Team)."Razzie Award (1998)". IMDb It was also nominated for two Saturn Awards including Best Actress (Jennifer Lopez; who lost to Jodie Foster for Contact) and Best Horror Film (which went to The Devil's Advocate). It won two Stinkers Awards including Worst Supporting Actor and Worst Fake Accent for Jon Voight (who also won the latter award for Most Wanted). Box office The film opened at #1 with $16.6 million in its first weekend and remained at the top spot in its following week.[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?yr=1997&wknd=15&p=.htm "Weekend Chart 1"]. boxofficemojo[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/weekend/chart/?view=&yr=1997&wknd=16&p=.htm "Weekend Chart 2"]. boxofficemojo In total, Anaconda went on to gross $136.8 million worldwide,[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=anaconda.htm "Anaconda"]. boxofficemojo making it a sizable box office success collecting more than three times its $45 million budget. See also * List of killer snake films Category:1997 films Category:1997 horror films Category:1990s monster movies Category:1990s horror thriller films Category:American monster movies Category:American natural horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American films Category:Brazilian thriller films Category:Brazilian films Category:Films about snakes Category:Films directed by Luis Llosa Category:Films set in South America Category:Films shot in Amazonas (Brazilian state) Category:Films scored by Randy Edelman Category:English-language films Category:Portuguese-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Giant monster films Category:Horror adventure films Category:Anaconda (film series) Category:Columbia Pictures films